Life Changes in the Blink of an Eye
by FallenAngelFox
Summary: When Katelyn almost dies she wakes up to find she can see shinagami and hollows.She becomes friends with her orange haired neighbor and goes with him to save Rukia. Along the way they find out Katelyn isn't just some random human. RenjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Life Changes in the Blink of the Eye

...Prologue...

I have a very boring and normal life. I'm an only child who gets what I want if it's reasonable. I live with my mom and dad, we have a good life, we're not rich but we're not poor. I'm 15 and I'll be going to school for the first time when we finish moving. I have been home schooled all my life but since we're moving I decided to go to school. I probably won't have friends because I'm different. I mean it's not everyday you see a girl with silver hair and blue pupiless eyes, and when I say silver I don't mean old people grey I mean it's like the color of moonlight. Not only that I only wear black. I usually have some kind of plaid skirt on, a black tank top, fish net stockings, fishnet finger less gloves, and combat boots, my everyday outfit. Anyways back on topic.

As I packed up my stuff I wonder what they'll think of me. It's not that I care but I always wonder what people think when they see me. They probably know I'm not Japanese. I'm half-Irish and half-American, just in case you were wondering. I mean they'd have to be pretty stupid to think a tall, silver haired, blue eyed, creamy white skinned girl was Japanese. When I had a couple boxes done I toke them and put them in the moving truck. As I walked back to our house I heard a loud screech and saw a car swerving toward me, then I saw nothing but black.

As soon as I opened my eyes I realized I was in a hospital. I looked around and saw mom, "Oh honey, your awake. I'll get the doctor." she said and left. When she came back she was with a doctor. "Your lucky you only have a couple of scratches. I don't know how but it seems when you feinted you fell out of the way of the car. You can go home." he says while looking at a clipboard. So we checked out and went to our new place, it seems that dad finished packing while I was out.

"I love this place." I told mom seeing as this was the first time I saw it. She smiled at me as we went inside. I looked around a bit before going to my room. Dad had unpacked everything but my books. So I unpacked them and started to put them on my bookshelf. When I was done I grabbed my ipod and went out on my balcony, as I put my ear buds in I heard something but I ignored it. When I started to turn it on I heard it again but this time I knew what it was.

It was a katanna against wood or something, I'm a black-belt in tai-kwan-do and sometimes in my old class we got to use them. But why would I be hearing it in the middle of the night. I looked around and at our neighbors house there was a black haired girl with a katanna fighting a monster with a weird mask, all the while a guy with orange hair stood and watched. Then when the girl went down he ran over to her. I went inside and put on my boots, I was going to help. When I came back out to my balcony I was about to jump off, it's only the 2nd story, when I saw him, he had changed clothes and was fighting the monster with a huge sword. He eventually killed it, so I went back in and went to bed hoping it was a dream. Besides I had school in the morning.

*Beep, Beep, Bee-* I shut my alarm clock off, the damn thing was annoying. I got up toke a shower brushed my teeth, put in my school uniform, with my own touch of course. It was a grey skirt with a white shirt and grey jacket. I also put on my arm warmers, stockings, mary-janes, my nails already had black chiping polish on them, I put on a couple of things that made it look like I had a black, red, and blue streaks, I'm not sure what they're called, and as a final touch I put on a black choker with a purple butterfly charm hanging from it. When I was finished I went downstairs and ate a bowl of ceral before grabing my bag and going to school.

After going to the office to get my schedule I went to homeroom. As I walked I heard people whispering as they pointed at me, I smirked this would be fun. When I got into homeroom I went to talk to the teacher, he told me to wait. After the bell rang he stood up and said "Class we have 2 new students today," he gestured to me and a black haired girl, "this is Katelyn Fox," he pointed to me, then to the other girl, " this is Rukia.." I couldn't hear the rest of it because of the whispering. He told us to take our seats, I smirked and toke one in the back, Rukia sat down next to a dude with orange hair who pointed at her and yelled something. Wait! Orange hair? It had to be him, and Rukia was probaly the black haired girl. What the freaking hell?


	2. Chapter 2

So far I had them both in all my classes. If your listening, I HATE you, Karma! I sighed with relief as the lunch bell rang. I never ate lunch but I got a juice out of the vending machine anyways. I went to some random spot and sat down. I loved messing with peoples heads but I don't like to be around a lot of people, I liked alone time. When I finished my juice I grabbed my sketch pad and started to draw some random guy. I didn't know him but he looked familiar for some reason, but I've never seen a guy with those weird tattoos before.

I don't know when but somewhere during that time a group of people had came my way. I didn't notice until a girl gasped and said "You know Renji?" I didn't know anyone named Renji but she was looking at my drawing. "No I don't know Renji, whoever that is." I stated then I noticed it was Rukia, and some other kids from homeroom, I had learned their names from the whispers, Ichigo, the orange haired guy, Chad, this big Mexican looking guy, Orhime, a girl with big boobs, and a couple of others whose names I'd forgotten. "Oh, sorry. Your drawing looked exactly like him. I'm Rukia by the way." she said smiling. I sighed, and said "I'm Katelyn." Then the others started to introduce themselves, and I once again forgot their names. Ichigo was the last one, "I'm Ichigo." was all he said.

He didn't seem talkative, so of course I would do something to mess with him. "I love your hair, what do you dye it with? " I ask him, mentally smirking, his eyebrows where the same color and no one dyes their eyebrows so I knew it was natural. "I don't dye mine." He says looking agitated, I kinda thought he would lie about it though. "I know, I mean who would die their eyebrows. Besides mine's natural, never been dyed." I said, when he looked at me obviously he thought I was lying. Oh yea! I was wearing those colored clip ons. I grabbed the black one and pulled it out," See, it's natural.I would never dye my hair, it causes hair loss." Now everyone seemed interested in our conversation. He still didn't believe me, so I got mad.

"You think I'm lying? Ok fine, you have your own opinion. I respect that." I said as I stood up. I pushed down my skirt and then punched him out of no where. He went flying until he hit a tree. "I respect it, but it doesn't mean I like it." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked away. Oh Great! Staring, I loved it so much,NOT! I looked back and saw he wasn't bleeding..much. Chad, I think, a girl with short hair, and Rukia were staring at me with WTF looks. I smirked and almost ran over a dude with glasses, Isada or something. He fell so I gave him my hand and helped him up, he opened his mouth but I stopped him. "Say one word about my hair and you'll end up like Ichigo." I said and walked off to class.

If there is a way to kill Karma I would do it. I had every single class with Ichigo and Rukia, but I stayed to myself in the back. When the last bell rang I left class and started towards home. When I felt Ichigo and others following me I stopped for a second and said "So your a stalker, too. Wow, they let anyone into high school, don't they?" I knew he was mad when he came up and put a hand on my shoulder and started to say something. I don't know why but I was blushing so I did the only thing I could think of. I gr abed his hand and through him to the ground. "I thought you would have learned something earlier. Your like all the rest, you think I'm weak, you would never think that I was a black belt, now would you." I said then I bent down and shook the hair out of my eyes and looked him in the face. He gasped, I hadn't let anyone see my eyes. "FYI, I'm not blind ether." I say before walking home.

I WILL KILL YOU, KARMA! I had totally forgot we were neighbors. So I had went home and changed into a dark purple tank top with a long sleeved fish net pullover, ripped black skinny jeans, and my combat boots, before getting a book and sitting outside reading. When I heard a loud gasp I looked up, I almost gasped but held it in. How could I have forgotten? I got mad at myself but as always I vented on others. "Hi neighbor! I just moved in last night, and you won't believe what I saw you guys doing in the middle of the night? I mean I didn't even know the made swords that big, I also didn't know we had random monsters with white masks running around in the middle of the night. It's probably just here though, any ways bye." I said while smirking before going inside. I just love the look of shock.

The rest of my night was normal till 12:30. I woke up and Rukia and Ichigo were in my room arguing, Ichigohad that weird outfit on and Rukia was wearing pjs. I didn't even move as I said "Is there a reason you guys are in my room arguing? If your having relationship problems, you should discuss it somewhere else." Then they sat there staring at me. So I got up, thank lord I was wearing black lounge pants and a black tank top(I like tank tops) and I went and turned on my desk lamp. "You can see me?" Ichigo asks, and I of course get mad, but it's different from earlier, "I told you I am NOT blind. I can see you, like I saw you at school and like I saw you guys fighting that thing the other night. " I said and then Rukia started to look at me weird. Then she did something weird, I'm not sure what but the next thing I knew I was standing there watching myself fall.

I looked at my hand and saw it was a little transparent. Oh My God! That was my body on the floor so this must be my soul. "What the hell did you do to me?" I yelled at her. But they were both staring at me. "Where's her soul chain?" Ichigo asks Rukia. "I don't know, but we need help." She replies to him. "Hat and Clogs?" he asks and she nods. So he grabs my body and jumps off my balcony. Rukia follows and of course I followed, I wouldn't let them out of my sight. They ran to some old store and started to bang on the door. Then huge guy with glasses answered "What can I do for you?" he asks and then a guy in, guess what?, clogs and a hat comes up behind glasses. "We've got a problem." Rukia says. Clogs looked up and said "What is it?" Ichigo put my body down and I rushed to it to make sure he hadn't hurt it.

"You guys killed someone?" he asks and I stand up. "NO! They didn't kill me, I think." I yell at him while glaring at Rukia. When I look back Clogs and Glasses are staring at my chest, so I fold my arms over it. "Where is her soul chain? She should have it, dead or alive." Clogs says. "That's why we're here." Rukia says, and you know what, I'm pissed. I'm somehow out of body and all they can talk about is a damned soul chain, whatever that is. That's felt something leak out, I'm not sure what though. But all of a sudden Rukia and Ichigo dropped to the ground and looked like the could hardly breathe, Clogs and Glasses looked almost as bad but they were standing. I got worried and all of a sudden they looked like a great pressure had been taken away. Then everything went black.

...Later...

Things went on as normal and eventually I became friends with Ichigo,Rukia, and their friends. It was all a weird dream I had a few months ago, that's what I told myself. No one mentioned it either so that's what I went on believing. But today was different, Rukia was distancing herself from everyone. I wondered about it to myself all day. When it started to get dark I decided to go for a walk. I heard people talking around a corner and it sounded familiar. Rukia! There were also 2 other male voices, so I got worried and ran around the corner and I grabbed her arm. "Are you alr..." the words died in my throat when I saw the 2 guys. One with black hair looked emo, and the other had red hair, and OH MY GOD, he was the guy from my drawing. Rukia said he was Renji.

I pulled her behind me. As I looked closer I saw they were wearing those weird clothes and had katanna's. The emo guy had a white thing on him, too, I am not Japanese so I don't know what it's called. "Stay Away from her!" I yelled, I had just realized they had been trying to take her away. Rukia was trying to get me to leave and they were just staring. They were really pissing me off. The Renji started coming near us, I yelled "Stay the hell away from her! You are not going to take her!" Then I had the weird leaking feeling, like when you leave the faucet it, but now it was like a steady trickle instead of a few drops. My long hair started to float around me and everyone but me dropped to the ground."How is she doing that captain, she's clearly human!" I heard Renji yell to emo guy. Then I saw Ichigo with his sword and I was relived, the leaking stopped. I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but my ocs.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't home, my ceiling had American rock band posters. I set up and looked around. Ichigo was asleep and bandaged with Glasses like on top of him, wait what the fucking hell is going on here? I cleared my throat and Glasses looked at me, so all those months ago that night wasn't a dream. Then I remembered, "Where's Rukia?" I ask and he looks down. Then Ichigo wakes up and freaks out. I sighed and stood up stretching. Clogs walked in and said "Good your awake." I looked at him and asked again, "Where's Rukia?" which shut up everyone. "She was taken into soul society." he says, me being me asked, "Where's that?" He opened the door and a cat walked in with Chad and Inoue following. Clogs just asked "Do you want to rescue her?" and I said "Of course."

"Then you'll be training with me." a manly voice said, the voice was coming from the freaking cat. But then again not the weirdest thing. "Ok." I said wondering what's going on. "I'll explain everything." The cat said and left, I followed. We went into the woods and I realized Chad and Inoue where there too. The cat sat down and so did we, he explain everything before having us train. I just started doing tae-kwon-do exercises seeing as how I didn't have special powers. When the cat came over to me he had me do a whole bunch of different stuff. Then he started to say stuff to purposely make me angry and I felt the leak. He then did something and I was out of my body again. They all stared at my chest and I glared, "I realize I don't have a soul chain but do you have to stare?" I ask.

"Your going to have to train with Urahara." Cat says. So I just sigh and follow Cat to the weird basement thing. He told me to go down there and he'd watch my body. So I went down there and told Urahara what Cat had said. "Ichigo come here." he said and whispered something to Ichigo and Ichigo grinned. So he started to piss me off, what was with them and pissing me off, and what the hell with the leak. I wish I had a soul chain, maybe they'd leave me the hell alone. As soon as I thought that I felt something in my chest and looked down to see a chain. "There I have a soul chain will you leave me the hell alone?" I ask. They did actually. Then next thing I knew I was back in my body and in my bed.

I'm tired of this shit. I think to myself as I walk downstairs. I'm going to straight up ask them. I went into the kitchen and mom and dad where at the table. I sat down and got straight to the point, "What am I? I know I'm not a regular soul. I'm not a hollow or shinagami either." I say. They look at each other and sigh, "Honey, you know about Soul Society?" mom asks and I nod. She sighs again and says "You aren't a regular soul, we know. You not just any soul either. You are the oldest and most powerful soul ever known. After you first died you became the first Shinigami but after a while you decide to live again so now you keep being reborn in the human world." she goes on but I don't hear the rest. I hear my brain click and suddenly I remember everything.

After that I toke a nap before going back to Urahara's. I can here them in the basement thing so I go down there. When I get there I watch Urahara hit Ichigo on the head with his cane and make his spirit fall out. I laugh as Ichigo starts to get mad which makes everyone look at me. They seemed surprised that I was there but I just looked Urahara in the eyes. "I know what I am." I speak loud enough for everyone to hear. They all look surprised, I walked up to Urahara and ask him, "Have you heard rumors about the first Shinagami? The one that is supposed to be reborn in the human world, and it just keeps getting older and powerful?" he nods looking confused. "That's me. It's why I didn't have a soul chain until I made it appear. I'm not supposed to be chained to a body." I say and now he looks,well, he's hiding under his hat.

"You'll train with Ichigo to become a Shinagami, then." he says and I'm once again thrown out of my body. So we had to do a bunch of weird exercises before he cut our chains and put us in a pit. I just about had a heart attack when those things started to eat my soul chain. We where in there forever when Glasses started to bind us more. Then everything starts to blur. The next thing I know I'm out of the pit. All I remember was seeing a wolf with fur the color of my hair and my eyes. I realize I have shinagami robes on and I have a katanna in my hand, it's all black with white paw prints on the blade. It's big too, but I think about making it smaller and it shrinks until it looks relatively normal.

I feel something heavy in my robes and I pull out a hollow mask. It has a black design on it like a dog dragged it's claws across it. I quickly hide it and wait for my turn to fight Urahara, as Ichigo is fighting him now. "You'll be fighting actually." a tan woman with purple hair says. I just nod and we start to fight, and everything starts to blur, until I'm cornered. I blink and somehow I'm in a forest clearing with a pond and the moon's reflection on it's surface. Then there was that wolf standing on the pond. It was the same one that I remembered from my transformation.

"Who are you?" I ask as I walk toward pond. It looks at me for a little bit before coming and sitting next to me. "I'm your zanpakuto." she says, I think it's a she, the voice is girlish. "I have always, and will always be your zanpakuto." I smile a little and then I ask "Where am I?" She gives me a look that clearly states I should know, but she answers anyway, "We are in your inner world." I look around again before asking yet another question, "Why am I here?" She gives me another look and says "You needed my help in your fight, but I cannot fight till you know my name." I nod and ask another question, "What is your name?"

I shake my head and take a fighting stance, while watching the tan ladies movements. When I see her tense to attack I yell, "Agemasu Anata No Kaizume, Hitori Ookami!" and my zanpakuto transforms, it turns into a glove like thing on my hand and it looks like I have claws. I smirk, oh the irony, especially with my next attack. I raise my and slash it down word. It looks like nothing happened until the tan lady starts spurting blood from what looks like claw marks. I walk over to her to make sure I didn't kill her. "Do I win,...?" I ask and she says "You won, by the way my name is Yoruichi."


	4. Chapter 4

After that I went home and did a but of training on my own. I found that I had one other attack, and it was awesome. Hitori Ookami said that if I wanted to I could use BanKai, she told me that as soon as I got all my memories back I could have used any of my attacks had I been a shinagami then. So when I got to tired to move I went into my inner world to talk to her. "So I'm like some super shinagami?" I ask her, I like asking questions. "No you're not technically a shinagami, you and Ichigo are both actually Vizards. I don't know if he knows or not, but I do know there are other vizards. If you want more details you should as Urahara." she tells me. "I'll ask him later for sure. I wonder if I could meet them? Oh, hey what are Vizards?" I'm back with more questions. "Shinagamis who have hollows within them. You guys can't control them, but the other Vizards can. But anyways, Vizards are more powerful then shinagamis. That makes you really strong, you would be even stronger if you could control it. That's about all I know." she answers, I shrug my shoulders and say "Well I'm going to go back and rest, see you." Then I come back to the real world to see Ichigo standing over me.

"Oh My Freaking God! You scared the crap out of me!" I yell at him. He gives me a strange look before asking "You do know what today is?" What is he talking about? I decide to ask him, "What are you talking about?" He looks at me like I'm the dumbest person in the world, "Today is the day we go to Soul Society!" he yells, I stand up "Damn, how long was I out?" I ask myself. He gives me another weird look and says "Come on, we gotta go!" Then he grabs my hand and pulls me along.

When we arrive at Urahara's shop Inoue, Chad, and Ishada are waiting. They seem surprised to see me, guess they thought I wasn't coming. I smirked, but other than that I pretty much ignored them. Ichigo looked at me and sighed, "Just get out of your body, and leave everyone alone." I got out as he said and told him, "You know me so well, killjoy." _You really shouldn't mess with him, if he gets too hyped up you could bring out your inner hollows. _I almost jumped at Hitori's voice in my head. _Ok, hey do you think anyone from Soul Society will remember me when they see you? _I ask her, last time the figured out who I was they all bowed down and scared the crap out of me. _Renji at least should, you guys were always fighting. Kenpachi should remember you too, you were the first person to beat him. That was so funny, he thought it was some kind of nightmare. _She says _I _like to mess with people? I just shake my head.

Then I noticed I had unconsciously followed them into the basement, I'm glad I didn't fall. That would be just my luck.I look around and realise they are about to open the gates. As soon as we go through them we start running and time starts to blur, it happens occasionally when you've been around as long as I have. By the time it started to return Ichigo was fight this huge guy, Jidanbo Ikkanzaka if I remember correctly. I quietly released Hitori, we could encounter non-friendly Shinagami. I looked up when Jidanbo started to raise the Gate. I stepped next to Ichigo and waited. I saw him, Gin, I knew he was working for Azien, him and Tousen killed me in my last life because I figured it out. When he started going on about Good byes or something I waved the hand with Hitori on it and he shut right up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes while I hid her, I wanted to mess with him but he couldn't know who I was yet.

Yoruichi, I finally remembered toke us to the Shibas and we got a way into Seireiti. Anyways when had to make those cannonball thingies I purposely messed up a few times, just enough to take the eyes off me. It was fun till we had to get into the cannon. I had to be squished up inbetween Ishada and Shiba. I purposely blocked myself off from the world until we hit the barrier. The next thing I knew I was in sand with Shiba and Ichigo. Then we were confronted by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Shiba runs off and Yumichika chases him, nobody seems to realize that I'm here seeing as Ichigo fight Ikkaku, but I don't intervene, Ikkaku and Ichigo would kill me later. As soon as the fight ended I helped patch them up.

"Who is the strongest of your group?" I hear him ask as soon as he wakes up. "Probably me." Ichigo says. I glare at him and say, "We all know I'm the strongest, Ichigo, but unlike you I have to keep a lid on it unless you want all of Soul Society to crumble. But as far as Kenpachi is concerned Ichigo is the strongest." I tell the last part to Ikkaku. He looks at me shocked and I smirked, "He probably still wets the bed from our last fight." I say to him and start to laugh as he blanches. "You know me as Fumetsu No Rei, promise me you won't tell anyone. Or next time it'll be a lot worse then before." I say as I remember last time I told him not to do something and he did it anyways. He blanches even more and says "Ok, I won't tell. I'm not that stupid anyways. They'll find out eventually when you have to save that idiot." I laugh as Ichigo starts to get mad. "Come on, let's get the other idiot." I say as I grab Ichigo and pull him along.

As soon as we get to the base of the Shrine I feel Renji's spiritual pressure. "Stop Ichigo." I mummer and he does while giving me a weird look. "Come out Renji!" I yell and come out he does. Ichigo looks at me and takes a battle stance at the same time I do. "I'm afraid that I'll be helping you today." I whisper to Ichigo as Renji approaches. In turn Ichigo glares at me, so I explain. "Renji is a lieutenant and a really powerful one at that, by Soul Society standards you are pretty evenly matched, but seeing as I don't want you to kill each other I will help. Besides by his standards I am a captain or higher so you have to obey me." I smirk at the last part. "Is that so? Then Miss. Captain you can do it yourself." he replies and stands back. I smirk and walk up to Renji. "Remember me?" I ask, and at his look of shock I thought he really did, until he said "Your the girl from the other night." I glare at him and say "Since you don't remember me I'll remind you the hard way." he looks at me like I'm crazy.

I looked at my zanpakuto and realise it wasn't released so I pointed it at him and said "Agemasu Anata No Kagizume, Hitori Ookami." When it transforms I say, "Yaburimasu" I watch as he blinks before falling down. I too fall down, I've used alot of energy where I had kept Hitori released for awhile and plus I had to hold back. The last thing I see before blacking out is Ichigo staring at my hollow mask, it was cracked where I had dropped it when I fell.

When I woke up I was fully charged and ready to go and get out of the sewers. So we went through them to were Rukia was and came out as close as possible. As we ran up the steps I felt a flicker of spiritual pressure but it was gone in a flash so I ignored it till we got to the top. That's when I felt Zenpachi's pressure, as soon as we got to the corner he let go of it and everyone but me was having trouble. Ichigo was having the least trouble out of them so I sent the others onwards. As soon as they were out of sight Zenpachi showed up and Ichigo started to have a little more trouble. Zenpachi didn't see me as he approached Ichigo. I let some of my resitu out and Ichigo went down on the ground, I knew Zenpachi hadn't felt it because I made sure it wouldn't affect him yet. I walked over to Ichigo and asked "Is my spiritual pressure so big that you can't stand? I'm nowhere close to even half of my full power." He glared at me while Zenpachi was looking at me funny, I got annoyed. "What's the matter? Am I supposed to be scared of you? Your spirtiual pressure isn't even touching me. Heck, it's barely touching Ichigo." I told him and he laughed. "You remind me of someone. But anyways, he's on his knees, if it was your resitu doing that even I would feel it." he states so I smirk and walk away. I sit and watch as he starts to come near me but stops when Ichigo tries to cut him.

When the battles over I wait until Ichigo's gone before talking to Zenpachi, who was on his way to get fixed. "Be happy I let Ichigo fight you, if you had pissed me off like you did him I don't think I could have held back. It would have been a lot worse then last time, you where lucky enough to had survived then." I tell him and watch as he registers who I am. "But came to warn you about something else. You know how everyone thought I killed myself?" I ask him and he nods. "I was murdered because I knew too much." he looks a little shocked but I go on, "Azien, Gin, and Tousen are working together. If one of them ends up dead anytime soon they aren't really dead. And what ever you do, don't let them know you know and have Ikkaku notify me about anything and everything. He knows who I am, make sure he is alone at some point during the day and I will find him." he just nods so I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

I was about to look for Ichigo when I felt his spiritual pressure spike up then almost disappears. I headed toward where I had felt it and found Ganju and Hanataro there with Byakuya standing over them. So of course I came to the rescue, I stood in front of them and raised my zanpakuto. He looked at me and I knew he was totally underestimating me. _You wanna use Bankai on his ass? _I ask Hitori and she laughs before saying, _hell ya! _So I release her before yelling "BanKai" and she disappears before materializing in front of me. Byakuya is giving me like an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. I don't want to kill anyone." I tell him and Hitori laughs.I think he's irritated because he's got his zanpakuto out. Before he can release it I shout, "Jiyuu" and Hitori lunges and bites his sword which in turn completely disappears. "It'll come back when my BanKai ends." I tell him while smirking. _I think I'm a little sadistic at times. _I think which only makes me smirk more. "There are four reasons I won't kill you, first, I don't kill people...usually, second your Rukia's brother, third you'll be a good opponent for Ichigo, and fourth, well if I tell you you'll know who I am and I can't have that." I tell him, at the last part I am totally and completely serious. "Since your a good captain and Soul Society will need you later I let you take me prisoner even if it ruins some of my plans." I say before releasing my BanKai. When he starts to eye my zanpakuto I tell him, "Don't even try to take her away, besides I can make her as big as a skyscraper or as small as a needle." Then I do just that and put her in my hair. He shakes his head and takes me to a cell.

I shouldn't have done that, I really shouldn't have. You wanna know why? I have to share a cell with Renji. I have to share a cell with the guy I have a crush on, the guy I beat to a bloody pulp, and the guy who probably hates my guts. I just love Karma. Oh yea, did I mention Renji is awake? At least he was handcuffed. When everyone was gone I toke my zanpakuto out of my hair and let it go back to normal. "Want me to get you out of them?" I ask him, I figure being nice would help. "Why would I want your help?" he asks and I shake my head. "I guess you really don't get who I am. That hurts, it hurts a lot. I kinda thought that you would remember, I mean we fought all the time and not matter how hard you tried you could never beat me. Even Zenpachi remembered me, I mean besides Ichigo I'm the only one who has beat him, he's still to scared to fight me. I'm starting to get annoyed, you all should remember me, seriously who wouldn't remember the first and most powerful shinagami. And YOU can't even remember your girlfriend." I know I'm ranting, but when I'm finished I remove his handcuffs and break us out. "Come on, I'm confronting the captains." I tell him as I drag him along. I heard they're in a captains meeting.

I burst through the doors to have all the captains staring at me. I smirked, I'm so awesome. "I'm beginning to wonder about you guys. I'm serious it was way too easy to break in, and the last time I was here I got killed by Tousen and Gin. Talk about not respecting your elders, and Azien, your pretty stupid to not know that no matter how many times you kill me I'll come back. Besides I didn't have full control of my powers then but I do now." I say as I pull out my zanpakuto. "Banksi Hitori Ookami." I smirk as my zanpakuto disappears and Hitori appears. "Jiyuu." I whisper and no one notices. Hitori lunges and bites Aziens zanpakuto before he can even fully draw it. I look around as the captains stare at me, well all except Zenpachi who had his Zanpakuto pointed toward Gin and Tousen. Hitori laughs as she too notices and says, "I'm hurt no one seems to remember us, I guess they need a history lesson, Fumetsu No Rei." she calls me by my nickname. "Shouldn't all shinagami know about the first shinagami? I mean it's kinda hard to forget about the first and most powerful shinagami? I find it rather rude, just because I get reborn they seem to forget. Though Zenpachi still remembers me." I smirk at him and watch him cringe a little. Then I let go of about a fourth of my resitu, just enough to crumble the walls and let everyone know who I am.

I watch as everyone gapes, and smirk as Azien starts to fume. "Now if we're done. Hitori get Tousen and Gin." I tell her and she gets their zanpakuto's. "If you please, help me capture the traitors. If you don't plan on helping I suggest getting out before I get mad, I'm trying not to let too much resitu out, but if I get mad more could come out and if it does everyone will be dust. I am going to get justice, isn't that what you said before you killed me, Tousen?" I ask him after explaining. "Hoeru Hitori Ookami, Azien, Tousen, and Gin." I say and watch as she howls, no one but the victims and I can hear the howl. They seem surprised when they suddenly can't move. "I'll get my joy from you, but I won't kill you. See the Soul King knows everything, including the future and he gave me a gift when I became a shinagami. I can see the future and you'll be a good oppent for Ichigo later. Besides the Espada look like fun. I'm a little sadistic for a peace lover, I know." I say as I slowly walk toward them.

"Before you go, I'll tell you something. Everything won't go as planned. The Espada will be killed, your zanpakuto hasn't and won't ever work on me, _it _doesn't work the way you think, and I can see everything everywhere." I tell him then lean in and whisper in his ear, "I can be everywhere and no where. You are never alone, every move you make, I can see. The very most important thing to remember is that I'm not in the Royal Guard, for one reason. The king knows I'm more powerful then anything including him and it's safer if I'm here. If I slip up and let go of my power, well that's to scary to describe." I straighten up and say, "So don't piss me off." Then I let go of Bankai and they run off. I turn to the other captains, "You should tell everyone about this. We don't want anyone to help them, hey where's the short one, with white hair?" I ask as I notice the 10th division captain missing. "Crap, Azien killed the Central 46." I say as I get a vision, though it's one of the past. Then I notice them staring, "I said that out loud, huh?" Then I say,"Well, Bye." before leaving to go find Ichigo.


	6. Author Note

Life Changes in the Blink of an Eye, and they are all gone, I don't know if I will rewrite them or not because I had spent numerous late nights on them, and my newer stories I haven't posted. I will try to, but it's really bringing me down, they had been a lot better than my previous writing because I take my time. If I feel that I can't continue it, I won't, though I may later on, and I will start on a new story my friends are also bugging me about. I'm sorry and if you want to blame someone, blame my 5 year old computer, and me, I should have kept backups somewhere and I will do that from now on.


End file.
